


A Fostered Love

by Bam4Me



Series: 'I want that.' 'The boat?' 'No, the ocean.' [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Future) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Ned Lives, And Dany/Sansa, Arya/Gendry - Freeform, Asha and Jon are bros, Asha/Dany, Child Fostering, First of a seires, Free Folk All Survive, Future pairings, Gen, Greyjoy Rebellion Does Not Happen, Jon is obsessed with ships and living on the sea, Jon/Tormund, Pirate Jon, Pirates, Pirates and ships are very important to the storyline as a whole, Polyamory, Ramsay probably dies of the flu as a baby or smth fuck that guy, Seriously tho this is a series about pirates, The Greyjoys take in Jon and give the Starks Theon, Theon gets seasick on the water, Theon is happy in Winterfell so he stays there., There is a time skip in the fic but it will be filled later in the series, WTF does a timeline mean, and Dany/Margaery cause Dany is poly af fight me, and Margaery/Sansa, things are GONNA get messed up with the timelines here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jon had always wanted this, since he first knew what a ship was. He knew he wanted one, and he knew he would be happy to live on the ocean. What he didn't know, is just how important his ship would be to the rest of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Pirates of the Caribbean and I got the idea of what if Jon ends up with the Greyjoys and ends up a pirate instead, and this was born. It's not actually THAT simple, but trust me, I gotta keep a FEW secrets to myself as I go.
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

Jon was three, the first time he asked Ned about boats.

 

They had been at a shore, and Jon remembers standing at Ned’s knee, barely big enough to hold onto his leg, while Robb was still inside the Mormont’s holdfast with Catelyn, and little baby Sansa. Jon has long since stopped asking why he’s not allowed to call her mother in front of her. He prefers not to call her that even behind her back.

 

He can remember what it looked like. The Mormont’s had unveiled a whole new fleet, and asked the Starks to come see it. Jon was little, and he didn’t understand why they had to leave their home to see this, but Uncle Benjen was watching Winterfell right now. Father says this is going to be the last time Uncle Benjen would be able to watch their home, because he would be taking the black that year. This was the last time they could all leave Winterfell together, as a family.

 

Jon really wouldn’t mind leaving Catelyn and the new baby at home next time, he doesn’t much like them. Robb says it’s because they’re girls, but Jon knows it’s because they glare at him.

 

He remembers the first time he set his eyes on those ships. All done up in black with white sails. Jon had asked why the sails were white, and Ned told him it was because black sails meant pirates, and pirates are not to be trusted.

 

If pirates are not to be trusted, why can’t they just paint their sails white, and lie? Jon thinks that either Ned has something wrong, or maybe all adults are a little slow.

 

“What’s that, Da?”

 

Ned smiled down at the little boy who was too small for him to even ruffle his hair. “Those are boats, Jon. Do you like them?”

 

“Pretty.” Jon nodded, nuzzling a little into Ned’s knee. It was getting a bit close to noon, and he was tired. “Mine?”

 

Ned picked the toddler up with a laugh, making Jon’s insides turn warm. His father had a nice laugh. He snuggled further into Ned’s chest, comfortable while he kept gazing out at the water. “No, dearheart, maybe one day, you might have a ship, but not today. The days just aren’t long enough.”

 

Jon didn’t know what that meant, but he nodded. Sounds like one of those adult things you should nod at. “Water is nice?”

 

They had a lake near their home in Winterfell, and the water in it was so beautiful, Jon could stare into it for hours. The hot springs that ran below the castle were beautiful too, but Jon liked the open air and gently moving waters that he found at the lake.

 

“Yes, the ocean is wonderful. So big too.”

 

Jon pulled back, looking at Ned dubiously. “Big?”

 

Ned smiled. “Of course. The ocean is the biggest there is. Some say it never ends.”

 

Jon thought about that for a minute, feeling warm in his chest again, and not really sure why. The ocean was so beautiful.

 

“I want it.”

 

“The boats?”

 

Jon shook his head, feeling tired. “No, the ocean.”

 

***

 

When Jon was ten, his father made a deal with Balon Greyjoy. The Greyjoys weren’t the most honorable people, but they had a fleet, and to be honest, that’s all Jon really cared about. The Stark’s had a few ships, but since they didn’t live near the ocean, they were only for merchants to use, so Jon rarely got a chance to sail, and even then, only if the merchants were willing to take him aboard.

 

Balon Greyjoy may be a wild card of a man, but Ned knew that Jon would be safe with him, if only because Balon thought that all children should spend time on a ship as a child, which would please Jon, and keep him far away from their homestead, and away from any possibly angry hands.

 

Theon was a different matter. While Jon was excited to be going to sea, Theon was wary, and a little rejected. His father seems to have turned an uncaring eye to him, when asked, Balon gave the most simple answer, one that made Ned’s blood boil. “He has no sea legs, damn boy gets sick every time I put him on a boat.”

 

Ned looked back to see Theon following him with a tired, dejected air about him. He looked so young and lost, Ned couldn’t help but welcome him into their home without a word about it.

 

Jon though, was excitedly chattering on to anyone who would listen about how excited he was to be here.

 

Asha seemed a bit annoyed with him, but she hasn’t said anything yet, staring at him from her spot on top of a barrel on the docks while Jon rambled on with one of her older brothers, who honestly looked a little besotted with him. Ned hoped that was a good thing, and no one would throw him overboard for being a pest, which, even Ned will admit, Jon could occasionally get a little chatty when talking about sailing.

 

He was sad to leave him behind. It might be a long time before he saw his sister son - _ his _ son, no matter his blood- again, and he’d be thinking about him till then.

 

***

 

Asha hasn’t gotten much chance to spend time with Jon since they sailed out the day before last. Even while on the sea, her brothers refused to let her hault her studies, which was rather annoying, but at least while on the sea, she could learn about leading a ship. They said that in a few years, if all went well, she’d be good enough to have her own ship. She wanted that badly.

 

Both of her brothers had ships of their own, but the two of them could rarely be pulled apart when it came down to it, and she was happy, because they both had different leading styles, and it was nice to be able to learn from both of them without having to change ships all the time.

 

They had her rooming with Jon. Why did she have to share a room with this spoiled little lordling? At least he liked being on the ship, because whenever she had to share a room with Theon, as much as she  _ loved _ her bratty little brother, he was always too damn miserable while on a ship, getting sick all over the place. She didn’t want to hate him for it, really, but she didn’t want him on the ship, so miserable all the time. It made her impossible to relax.

 

She looked over at the boy who was sleeping on the other bed in the room, eyes shut and still looking far too pretty. She sort of wanted to hit him for being so pretty. He was always taking away her brother’s attention because of those damn big eyes and round cheeks. She sighed though, letting that go. She needed to be able to get along with this boy for the next four years until she could earn her own ship. They’d probably be rooming together till then.

 

***

 

When three years had gone by, Jon refused the offer to come back home when Theon told them he wouldn’t be returning either.

 

He knew he probably should come home, but he… he thinks this  _ is _ home, and frankly, he wasn’t all that interested in giving it up yet. Asha got her own ship this year, a young captain at the age of sixteen. Jon wants his own ship.

 

He’ll go home when he has his own ship.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com
> 
> That time skip from when Jon was 10-14??? I'm totally gonna fill that in later, but since that time period isn't actually important to the storyline itself for me to write the Main Story that I have in mind, I'm not going to write it till I finish some more important plot ideas I have for the rest of the series.


End file.
